Recreational and utility vehicles are becoming increasingly popular as a mode of transportation, particularly for various types of off-road activities. Seating systems for supporting people in a sitting position on such vehicles, for example, on ATVs, are well-known. Most systems generally involve a straddle type seat being secured to a frame structure. In some cases, the systems also include a generally vertical backrest immediately aft of the seat for additional comfort for the rider. Such vehicles are sometimes additionally equipped with a carrier bed of some type. In some cases, such carrier beds are integrally mounted at the rear of the vehicle, and specifically located rearward of the seat. The carrier beds generally include a horizontally disposed supporting area that is used in carrying various items, such as packages, containers, and/or other cargo.
Conventional straddle type seats on recreational and utility vehicles generally hold a fixed number of people. Most commonly, the seats function in supporting only a single person. However, vehicle seats that support two people are also known. Typically, two-person seating systems are designed with an elongated bench portion of the straddle type seat so as to support one person in front of the other. If a backrest is provided with such two-person seating systems, the backrest is generally located for use by the person in the rear position, so that the person in the front position must rely on the person in the rear position for back support.
It has been desirable on vehicles to have the option of supporting two people on a single seat, especially when dealing with a relatively small vehicle where space and weight capacity are limited. However, a vehicle with a conventional two-person seating system may be uncomfortable, inconvenient, or even dangerous for a single person to operate, due to the greater length of the bench and the absence of a properly positioned backrest. Additionally, when a single person occupies a two-person seat, the excess space taken up by the elongated seat is generally wasted. Further, it is more difficult to adapt the vehicle for other purposes, for example, carrying cargo with a carrier bed or storage rack, without increasing the general size of the vehicle. Embodiments of the invention can be used to generally overcome the above shortcomings as well as others.